


Unlikely companions

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Age Difference, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Gay Male Character, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the following prompt on the Les Misérables Kink Meme: </p>
<p>"where grantaire introduces montparnasse to the amis as his boyfriend and the amis don't approve of him<br/>so montparnasse goes about winning them over by being the sweetest, most perfect bf to grantaire ever<br/>(basically i just want fluff and fluffy sex is a bonus yup)"</p>
<p>And, uh, this is a work in progress, the first chapter is basically just ramblings about their relationship and why they like one another and stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely companions

Grantaire had always been a great admirer of beauty. He sometimes wondered if the cause of it partly was his own lack thereof, not that it was something that concerned him in the least. He was well aware that he wasn’t a sight to behold, but it didn’t bother him. He was more than pleased to revel in the beauty of the world instead, he could stare at his favourite paintings for hours and later try to reproduce them himself, he loved starry and moonlit nights and he absolutely adored to look at beautiful men with a tender gaze. Cynical as he was, he didn’t believe in much, but he believed in friendship, love, freedom and beauty.  
Until just recently, the most beautiful man he knew was Enjolras. He took every chance to admire his marvelous, androgynous face, his willowy but surprisingly strong body, his deep, blue eyes with long, light lashes and his soft, blond mane. Then he met Montparnasse. With his rich, black curls, brisk hazel eyes, his straight, well-shaped nose and the most luscious lips one could ever imagine he was every bit as stunning as Enjolras. First Grantaire fell in rapture, then he fell in lust. Shortly thereafter he fell in love, and, much to his surprise, the feelings were mutual.  
At first he was surprised, he couldn’t quite grasp what a young rose such as Montparnasse could possibly see in a rugged, disheveled drunk as himself – mind you, he was a cynic, and therefore he initially suspected that the young man had some ulterior motives. But what could those be? Grantaire didn’t have the looks, he didn’t have the money, he didn’t have any influence and he didn’t know any important people. What was it, then, that Montparnasse loved so much about Grantaire? It was his personality, his intelligence, his wit, his charisma. Grantaire made Montparnasse laugh, he made him cry, he made him think. And the moment Grantaire realized that Montparnasse was just as awestruck by him that he was by Montparnasse his whole world changed. He was just as sarcastic as ever, spurting out bitter remarks about the world, he was still a little too keen on the bottle for his own good, but there was a spark in his eyes that hadn’t been there before.  
And Grantaire wasn’t only in love with Montparnasse for his looks. He knew all about the young man. He knew that he was a cunning thief, a criminal, that he had blood on his hands, that he was dangerous. But he would never harm anyone dear to him and he wouldn’t harm anyone who didn’t have it coming. He was a crook, but only by profession. The real Montparnasse was humorous, charming, smooth and surprisingly sweet. He amused Grantaire by showing him his different disguises, he loved dressing up, he was like an actor with plenty of stage personas. He changed his voice, imitated different dialects and made Grantaire laugh. He gave him expensive gifts, fine champagne, a beautiful pocket watch, which was, in all honesty, probably stolen, but the fact didn’t bother Grantaire at all. After all, no human being is free from vices and a rose wouldn’t be as beautiful without its thorns.  
On top of that, they were delightfully compatible between the sheets – and much to his luck, Grantaire soon found out that Montparnasse’s libido was just as grand as his own. They loved each other’s bodies. Grantaire was enamored of Montparnasse’s slender but strong body and pale skin, his arms with sinewy muscles, his long legs, his slightly rounded hips and his more than well shaped bottom. His neck was gorgeous, his hands were like the hands of a piano player, Grantaire almost wondered if it was humanly possible to be that pretty. And Montparnasse loved Grantaire’s broad shoulders, his masculine yet nimble shape, his strong arms and big hands, his muscular thighs, his dark chest hair and his sensuous, pouty ass. Grantaire was surprised to find out that Montparnasse found him extremely attractive, that he adored his face. He said that Grantaire’s features had character more than classical beauty, and that he found that much more interesting than men who looked like they were carved from marble. A big nose? Handsome. Crooked teeth? Charming. Dark rings underneath the eyes? Endearing. Scruffy cheeks from a sloppy shave? Manly. Rough lips? Trivial, especially when said lips were incredibly well shaped and kissable. And he could stare into his greenish brown eyes for hours. Grantaire was certainly not the only one who was smitten by the other’s looks.  
Needless to say, there were certain aspects that were far from perfect. It’s easy to put another person on a pedestal, especially when one’s newly in love, but luckily reality and human nature soon interfere with the romantic fantasy, crushing the pedestal and making the other person one’s equal instead of some kind of idealized phantasm. There certainly was bickering and differences in opinions, they soon became well aware of each other’s flaws. Grantaire was prone to fits of melancholia and Montparnasse had quite the bad temper, it wasn’t far too unusual for him to snarl, hiss, spit and break plates and glasses when he was enraged. Montparnasse sometimes found Grantaire’s indifference and skepticism irksome, while Grantaire couldn’t stand Montparnasse’s occasional arrogance, which struck him as immature – and after all, Montparnasse was six years his junior. Both of them had the rather nasty habit of being sarcastic just for the sake of being sarcastic. Grantaire worried himself sick because of Montparnasse’s carelessness, which made Montparnasse accuse him of being sheltered. They were idle, untidy and a little too fond of alcohol, which in the future would lead to several drunken quarrels and broken objects – which, in its turn, usually ended with them having reconciliation-sex on top of the shards since intoxication increased their already high libidos. Montparnasse spent too much money on clothes, Grantaire spent too much money on gambling. Grantaire hadn’t got as much stamina as Montparnasse, and Montparnasse was perverted. Both of them could be foul-mouthed and indiscreet. Montparnasse’s vanity sometimes got on Grantaire’s nerves – did he really have to put pomade in his hair just to take a stroll? And drench himself in perfume! Montparnasse, on the other hand, thought that Grantaire surely could be a little more careful with his hygiene, a little sweat smell was nice, a lot of it was nauseating. Montparnasse’s feet were cold as ice, Grantaire snored.  
But on the other hand, what did all of that matter when Grantaire had the most charming smile in Paris? When he had this rough, husky, sexy voice and a big vocabulary? When he had a laugh that was slightly too loud but absolutely contagious? And the way he found beauty in the smallest of things, and how clever he was, and creative as well, and an impressively good dancer. And sometimes he cried when he heard music he loved, and his kisses were so deep and hungry, not to mention the fact that he was well endowed and wonderfully loud in bed. And what did some petty annoyances matter when Montparnasse was so brisk and intense? When he had the endearing little habit of twirling a lock of hair around his finger when he was in deep thought, and rubbed his eyes when he was sleepy and sounded like a little kitten when he sneezed? When he was so open-minded and stubborn, and always spoke his mind? And he was not the least bit squeamish, he didn’t seem to get disgusted by anything. Oh, and he could go from extremely dominant to extremely submissive in seconds, he was never ashamed of his lusts, and sometimes he made the most adorable little whimpering noises when he came… And thus the circle was closed.

Yes, Grantaire adored Montparnasse and Montparnasse adored Grantaire, and all would have been well if it wasn’t for the preconceptions and prejudices their friends and acquaintances had about the whole matter, much due to the two men’s said differences. Both of them had been cautious at first, they hadn’t gone out in public with their relationship until they were absolutely sure that it was more than just a temporary liaison, because as experienced as they were when it came to sexual affairs, none of them had been romantically involved with another person before. Unfortunately, that only made matters worse. Even open-minded people fall victim to their own assumptions and suspicions, and when it comes to the well-being of a person one cares about, nobody is unbiased.


End file.
